Saved Each Other
by charm545
Summary: AU: Dave saved John from being run over by a car. Soon this stranger will become his best friend, maybe even more...
1. A Red Light

**Hey people! UGH, I really should be working on my Loki fic but I got all Johndave-ish. **

**Just for your info, this is going to be a loooooong fic, this is just the beginning!**

**Enjoy!**

**I dont own Homestuck or any of its characters!**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you are very pissed of.

You are on your way to meet your friend Rose Lalonde, who thinks you haven't been acting like yourself lately (which is absurd, you are as cool as always). She insists that you´ve been closing up and has forced you to meet at her favorite restaurant for one of you little "talks". You hate those talks because Rose just goes all psych on you and it is fucking annoying.

You decide to not think about that for now and distract yourself with your surroundings. You look at the buildings that you pass by. There is a coffee shop across the street and a book store on the side you are at. Cars are quickly driving through the street. By the time the light becomes red there are no more cars. Some boy begins to walk across…

Suddenly you see a car coming and you can tell it´s planning to ignore the red. Your eyes open wide as you realize that the car is going so fast that is wont stop before it realizes the boy is crossing. Your instincts take over, and before you can process anything, you are running faster than you ever had. The boy just realized the car is about to hit him and you just get a glimpse at the frightened look in his eyes before you push him out of the way and you both land back on the sidewalk, safe.

There´s silence. You can feel the boy trembling lightly in your arms. Your heartbeat is running so wildly that you have to take in a few breaths before you can say,

"Are you alright?" The boy doesn't answer. He´s holding tightly onto your shirt. You rub his back a little "Hey, it´s alright. Everything´s fine, you´re ok, see?" The boy is still trembling and is still holding you but he moves his head up a bit, just enough too look at you. When you see his face for the first time you feel something strange in your chest. His eyes, bright with fright, were baby blue. He has messy black hair and square glasses that seemed to almost be part of his face. He has buckteeth that made him look like a bunny. The boy blinked a couple of times, taking deep breaths. "See, everything´s ok." Everything had been so fast that the people around you hadn't really noticed the near death experience that had just occurred. The boy stopped blinking and stared at you for a minute. You wondered what was going on inside his head. You think he´s wondering how the fuck he ended up in some stranger´s arms. "My name is Dave, can you stand up?" The boy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and nodded. He was still shaking lightly but you were able to help him up. Neither of you have let go of the other. Finally the boy speaks,

"Thank you," he clears his throat a bit "I´m John." he pauses "are you ok?" That was when you realized that you were also shaking and that not only had you helped him up but you had needed some assistance as well. You swallow and nod.

"Yeah I´m cool. Everything´s cool" You both look at each other for a second. Then you both realize you haven't lessened your grip on each other. You both let go. The boy, John, speaks again.

"Wow… my mind is messed up. Can you tell me what just happened?" You can't help feel like your mind is a bit messed up too, but you know enough to tell him. "Some idiot ignored the red light, he was about to hit you and I… just pushed you out of the way." John's eyes opened wide and nodded.

"Yes! Thank you! You saved my life!" You see him smile for the first time and you are filled with need to just keep him smiling, forever. "You´re the coolest, I mean, you saved someone´s life! what´s cooler than that!" You can feel yourself smiling, just slightly.

"And you don´t even know half the story, I´m the coolest guy around man." You don´t know why, but it feels so natural to talk with him. John opens his mouth to say something but suddenly your phone rings and suddenly you remember Rose and you remember that she is waiting for you and you´re about to have the shittiest talk of a life time. Your mood drops dramatically as you take your phone out of your pocket. You look back at John, you notice his mood has dropped as well. His smile has fallen and you wish you could do anything to bring it back, but you know you can´t. You´re glad he´s ok but it´s time to go back to reality. John seems to realize this too. "I need to leave, I´m meeting up with someone." you say. John nods.

"Yeah, thanks again, you know, for saving me." You nod and turn to walk away. Your phone is still ringing, but you ignore it. For some reason every step you take makes the feeling in your chest tighten. What´s wrong? You look back at John to see he is staring at the sky, lost in thought, or maybe just lost. Something inside you seems to click. You stop walking and answer your phone. You have made a decision.

"Rose-"

"Where are you? You didn´t forget we were going to meet me did you?"

"I didn´t Rose, but something came up."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I can´t go Rose. I´ll see you later ok? Sorry."

"Wait! Da-"

You hang up.

You take a deep breath and you turn to face the boy who´s life you just saved. He is still staring at the sky. He hasn´t moved an inch. You watch him for a second, then walk towards him.

"Hey, John!"

He blinks a couple times before he looks at you. He looks surprised.

"Hey _cool kid_. Didn´t you have to meet with someone?" You let yourself give a small smile.

"They canceled," you pause for a second before you point at the coffee shop right next to them. "Do you want to go inside and get something?"

John stares blankly at you for a second and you wonder if you were creeping him out, but suddenly he is smiling brightly and says "Yeah! Lets go!"

You really like that smile.


	2. Cars and Coffee

**Hey people! Sorry I took so long to update!****I have the entire story planned out I just havent brought myself to write it out yet. **

**Anyway, this story is mostly in Daves POV but It´ll be in John´s POV a couple of times. Maybe other character´s once or twice.**

**As always I don´t own Homestuck or any of it´s characters!**

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you have no idea how you get into these situations.

One second you were crossing the street to get to the bookstore and the next you are drinking coffee with who can only be described as the coolest kid that´s every existed (Well that´s what **he** says anyway).

You try to think of what happened.

* * *

You were crossing the street to get to the bookstore when suddenly you became aware of a car coming, and shit was it coming fast. Your body seemed to freeze and all you could do was stand there, terrified. Suddenly you feel a collision that forces the air out of your lunges…

It takes you a moment to realize that it wasn't a car that hit you… it was a person… some guy… You don't understand what's going on.

Your eyes are closed and you can feel yourself trembling. You can also feel a pair of arms around you and your hands holding firmly onto something, but your mind isn't really there and all you can try to do is catch your breath.

Suddenly you hear a voice say, "Are you alright?" You still don't have control over your body. You can't even think. Your heart is hammering against your chest like crazy. But then you feel something rubbing your back and it feels so soothing, your body begins to loose some tension. "Hey, it´s alright. Everything´s fine, you´re ok, see?" You hear the voice again. Your body finally cooperates and you move your head up lightly, just enough to try and see what´s happening. Your eyes meet a pair of black shades.

You blink a couple of times before you realize the shades were on someone´s face (**wow**, your head is mes_sed up _right now!). The guy spoke again "See, everything´s ok." You want to answer him but all you can do right now is to try and ease your breathing. You still can't focus much, except for the fact that some random guy is holding you and trying to calm you down. The random guy in question has blond hair and, as already stated, black shades that seem to be part of his face. You have a feeling this person never takes them off. You are snapped out of your thoughts after the guy says, "My name is Dave, can you stand up?"

Standing? Was that possible? You decide to give it a try.

You nod. Dave holds you tightly as he moves up. You realize he is also trembling. Your already tight hold becomes tighter as you try to keep each other balanced while trying to keep you shaking legs working. You actually make it to a standing position. You look at the guy, no, Dave, and say

"Thank you," you clear your throat a bit. "I´m John." You pause as you feel Dave trembling almost as much as you. "Are you ok?" He seemed surprised by the question. There was a small silence before he swallowed and nodded

"Yeah I´m cool. Everything´s cool" You both look at each other for a second. Then you both realize you haven't lessened your grip on each other, you both let go. You blink a little, trying to clear up your head.

"Wow… my mind is messed up. Can you tell me what just happened?" You look around and realize you never got across the street.

"Some idiot ignored the red light, he was about to hit you and I… just pushed you out of the way." Your eyes open wide and nod as realization hits you. A car had been driving your way, it wasn't slowing down, suddenly there was an impact and… and… he…. Dave…

"Yes! Thank you! You saved my life!" You smile brightly at him. You can't believe what almost just happened. With the speed of the car you would have been very seriously injured! Most likely killed! You feel like you should be scared, but all you feel now is relief and happiness. "You´re the coolest, I mean, you saved someone´s life! What´s cooler than that!" You see Dave smile lightly, you have a feeling he doesn't do that very much.

"And you don´t even know half the story, I´m the coolest guy around man." Your smile widens and there is a strange feeling in your chest, but its probably just a side effect of almost dying. You open your mouth to say a comeback when Dave´s phone ring seemed to shatter everything.

Suddenly Dave is frowning and your smile disappears.

Suddenly you remember that Dave is just a stranger that has a life to attend to.

Suddenly you feel so alone.

Dave takes the phone out of his pocket and looks at you. You wonder what he´s thinking.

"I need to leave, I´m meeting up with someone." You nod.

Real life is calling.

"Yeah, thanks again, you know, for saving me." He nods, then turns to leave.

You are left standing there. You wonder what to do next. There really isn't anything. You were going to go for a book, but now you didn't feel like moving.

You decide to look at the sky. You could always stare at it for hours.

You watch the clouds drift through it.

How you wish you were a cloud, or simply a gust of wind. Just to be part of the sky… "Hey, John!"

You are brought back to earth by Dave´s voice. You turn to look at him. Why was he still here?

"Hey _cool kid_. Didn´t you have to meet with someone?" Dave gives you a small smile again and the strange feeling in your chest tightens.

"They canceled," He pauses then points at the coffee shop next to them "Do you want to go inside and get something?"

For a second, you don't know what to think.

Some guy just saved your life and is asking if you want some coffee like it's the most casual thing ever! Maybe it is for him. Maybe he´s a secret super hero who looks after defenseless derps like you. Hmm, he doesn't really have the air of a super hero… more like a knight!

Suddenly you remember that he is waiting for an answer. You smile brightly and say "Yeah! Lets go!"

Dave gives you a small smirk and extends his hand "Before we do that, we should present ourselves more officially. My name is Dave Strider, Ironic cool guy." You laugh and shake his hand

" I´m John Egbert, movie addicted prankster."

* * *

So now here you are, in the line of the coffee shop with Dave.

"What do you want?" He asks… Wow, _hell_ no! He´s planning to buy you coffee after he **saved your life**!

You´re about to yell something like "There´s no way I´m letting you buy me coffee after what you did!" but you can tell that will get you nowhere. You decide a trick is in order.

You shrug "I don´t know yet, what about you?" He looks at the menu… wait, no he isn't! Even with his shades, you can tell he is staring at the cakes next to the menu. "Hmm… a vanilla cappuccino" why doesn't he order the cake?

"That sounds yummy!" you say. He apparently finds your words amusing because he smirks. You really wish he would just smile.

You decide to make that your personal goal: Make Dave Strider smile.

You also notice that he keeps glancing at the cakes.

There was only 1 person infront of you now. Dave says "Dude, have you made up your mind yet?"

Trickster mode: **on**

"Yeah, but my order´s too complicated. You´ll mess it up if you try to order it, you should get some napkins while I explain it to them." Dave falls for it and goes for the napkins, which isn't as far away as you would like but it will have to work. The guy in the cash register looks like he´s dreading your order. You flash him a smile and say "I want a mocha Frappuccino," Dave, who was grabbing napkins, turns his head to face you and raises and eyebrow. His face saying "what the hell dude, that wasn't complicated at all" your smile grows as you say "also, a vanilla cappuccino and a slice of that cake over there." Dave finally seems to understand what you are doing and practically runs towards you, but you have already given the guy the money by the time Dave gets to you.

"Why did you do that!" Your smile grows even bigger.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you practically salivating over that cake? Please Dave, I´m offended," Dave actually looks surprised. You mentally give yourself a pat on the back, surprising Strider is probably a very rare thing. "and seriously, buying you coffee is the least I can do." Dave´s expression goes back to his perfect cool kid façade.

"Movie addicted prankster huh? I should have expected something like this. I´ll have my guard up from now on, Egbert" You laugh and swear you saw a smile appear on his face, but in a blink it was gone so you can´t be sure.


	3. Different

Your name is Dave Strider and you can't believe how late it is.

These last few weeks you´ve felt like every day is longer than the last. You´ve spent them yearning to go home and then dreading to wake up. But today`s been different. You feel like time has flown for the first time in months. You can hardily believe that you saved someone's life _and_ spent the **entire** day with that someone.

John and you drank coffee and talked for a while. You discovered that John is actually a pretty cool guy. Well, not **cool **in the way _you_ are, he´s actually a complete dork. What you mean is that he is interesting. You actually enjoy talking to him, which is a rare thing. Lately the thought of speaking to anyone (specially Rose with her big words and sermons that give you a head ache) seemed tiring and boring.

But today has been different in so many ways.

After the coffee you went to a nearby park and walked around. For the rest of the day you kept talking. John told you about his dad and his obsession with bakeing cake and other sweets.

"Seriously Dave! He makes them every day! EVERY DAY! I`m going to die of diabetes and my last request will be for him to not bring cake to my funeral."

"Don´t fight it man, just enjoy the sweetness."

"NO DUDE! SWEETS ARE EVIL! SPCIALLY BETTY CROCKER! UGH I FEEL SICK JUST BY SAYING THE NAME!"

"… Betty Crocker?"

"SHE´S THE BATTERWITCH!"

"Sure, dude."

You can´t help snicker at the memory.

You freeze

Snicker? When was the last time you did that?

You sigh and continue walking. You remember other random things John told you about himself.

He plays the piano, loves (terrible) movies (specially the ones with Nic cage or Matthew McConaughey in them), he´s deeply interested in the field of ectobiology (which you had never heard of before today), he loves ghost and other paranormal stuff, and he considers himself to be the "pranking MASTER" (although you have to accept that the trick at the coffee shop took you by surprise).

After that, he told you about his family. That´s when his dad came up. He also told you about his 2 closest cousins, Jake (who actually lives nearby) and Jane (you wonder what´s up with all the J´s).

Then John asked about your family.

You told him about Bro and about your very annoying cousin, Rose. After a couple of stories about them (including the time you woke up in a pile of smuppets for your birthday and of Rose being your personal therapist) John smiled and said that he would really love to meet them. Those words filled you with a very disturbing emotion:

Hope

You don't understand why you felt that, but you can actually feel it deep in your chest this very moment. You sigh tiredly. You don't want to think about that. You decide to think about more things john said, like how he had a friend named Jade who didn't go to his school but lived here in the city. The name sounded familiar so you asked for a second name. Yep, Jade Harley, just like you suspected. John was surprised when you told him that you actually go to the same school she does, so does Rose. For a second he was all happy and bright about it.

"Oh wow! What a small world! I never believed in that because I've always thought 'then why do I never bump into nic cage?' but wow! This really proves it!" Suddenly his face changes into a pout "wait a second! That´s not fair! How am I the only one that doesn't go to that school!"

You just smirked and said "tuff luck kid." You ignore the fact that you really wish he was in your school.

You´ve never talked to Jade before but you´ve seen her around and you´re pretty sure you have English with her. You and Rose share almost every class except for physical education and science. You spend lunch with Rose and her best friend Kanaya. The truth is you used to have many friends but they have slowly drifted away, or maybe that was you. You shake your head to get rid of those thoughts. You decide to think about John´s school instead. He didn't say much except for the fact that he used to have a girlfriend. Her name was Vriska and she was, as John put it, a total bitch. But John said how he could see her for who she really was. He understood her and that was what made Vriska like him so much. But after a while John got tired of all the things she did. For example, she paid a guy to beat up a girl she had an argument with. After many crazy stories you were filled with the strong desire to keep this girl away from John. He told you how he tried to break it off with her but she would always pretend not to hear him and he had started getting desperate. She finally got kicked out after pushing a kid down the stairs, getting him paralyzed from the waist down. It is rumored that she was actually trying to kill him. You think she should go to jail.

You´re almost at your shitty apartment.

The place itself isn't shitty. It´s a pretty decent size and your bro is actually kind of rich so you got many quality things like flat screen TVs and your beloved turntables. But Bro sucks at cleaning (he really sucks at everything that has to do with caretaking) so the whole place is a junk. It is also filled with his accursed smuppets. Just to make it worst, bro had the idea the kitchens are not a place for food, but for weapons. In every cabinet he had all sorts of weapons imaginable and the fridge full of shitty swords. Seriously, they suck.

The lack of food in your kitchen means take out. Daily. You´ve gotten used to it, but listening to John talk about his dad and the caked makes you ache for some real food… homemade… when was the last time you had that? Never in your home, that´s for sure. If anything it was at Rose´s house but her mom is always drinking and is never really doing any motherly biss.

You're not actually sure how you and Rose are related. Since you can remember you´ve always known Rose as your cousin. You know Bro and Rose´s mom are somehow related but you don't know much besides that.

As you make a turn your phone rings. It makes you remember the moment when John´s phone rang a little less than an hour ago.

He had been laughing at something you said when it rang. His laughter stopped and a look of fear crossed his face.

"Shit, it´s probably my dad. When did it get so late! He's going to kill me!" John took the phone and answered it. "Hi dad… yeah I know. Sorry I lost track of time and… I´m at the park near the bookstore… yeah…ok…sorry, I´ll be right home!" John sighed as he put down the phone "I haven't been this late out since… never" he laughed lightly" I have to got" you both look at each other, John probably wondering if you´re going to say anything and you wishing you knew what to say. Finally you say

"Well, we cant keep dad Egbert waiting." John nods and smiled.

"I had a really good time Dave! Do you have pesterchum?"

You don't want to admit the fact that you almost sighed in relief.

"Yeah I do." You both exchange pesterchum and cell number. After John put his phone away he quickly moved towards you and gave you a tight hug, your whole body tenses but he ignores it.

"Thank you Dave," he says "for saving me." Your body begins to relax and you put an arm around him.

"Anytime" you say. John giggles as he pulls away. You find yourself deeply lounging for the contact.

"Don't be a stranger, Strider." With that, he gives you a last wave then turns and walks away.

You snap out of your memories by the silence of your phone. Shit, it was probably bro now he's going to think something happened to you or you´re avoiding him. You quickly take out your phone and check the missed call. Yep, bro. You call him and tell him you´re a block away from the apartment. He tells you to get your ass over there cause the pizza´s getting cold.

Pizza tastes like crap when it´s cold.

You run.

* * *

After dinner (in which bro asked you where you have been all day and you lied by saying you were out with Rose) you got ready to go to sleep. You look at your new addition to pesterchum and wonder if you should send him something. You´re beginning to feel really down about the whole thing. Before, in the park, you hadn´t understood why you felt hope, but now you do.

Hope that maybe John wouldn´t just be a passing thing in your life.

Hope that maybe this "different" day wouldn't just be a day, because the thought if going back to your "normal" days seemed intolerable. For the first time you realize just how bad your life had been lately.

Lately you feel like you hate everyone and everything. You havent been doing that well in school and you lost most of your friends. You haven´t even touched your turntables in a really long time now.

Was Rose right about you "closing up"?

You had been trying to avoid her but that was just cause you didn't want to be sermoned, which was all she did lately. What would she think of today? Of you spending your entire day with a stranger and not wanting to let go?

Suddenly you are distracted by the vibration of your phone.

**ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 12:03**

**EB:** As expected, a cake waiting for me at the door. I didn´t eat it but I feel like the amount of sugar in my house will get into my pours and kill me. On that happy note, goodnight!

**ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 12:04**

The feeling in your chest tightens

Maybe, just maybe, it is ok to hope.

* * *

The Vriska thing was really random but whatever. I originally wrote a Terezi breakup for Dave too but I decided not to include it cause its not relevant to the story in any was whatsoever. Yeah, Rose is Dave´s cousin in this fic, sorry i forgot to mention it before. I´m really tired so I´m just going to sleep now. Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Sandwiches and Complications

**Wow... I just realized this chapter is WAY longer then the first 3. The others are around 1,200 words and this one is over 3,000! Get used to long chapters, people!**

**Anyway! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! I'm hopping for things to actually start happening in the next 2 chapters. Sorry if you're getting bored. just hold on!**

**As always, I don't own Homestuck or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you are not looking forward to school today.

The first thing that came to your mind the moment you woke up was how mad Rose will be for you bailing on her for no reason yesterday. You're really not in the mood for it and you don't want to tell her about John… yet.

Speaking of John, you decided to send him a morning greeting considering he sent you a good night message. After changing, you turned on your phone on your way to the kitchen. Last week you hid a cereal box in there hoping beyond hope that Bro wouldn't find it.

As you enter the kitchen you freeze and stare at an empty cereal box on the floor.

Fuck you, Bro.

You wish he were here so you could throw the box at his head or something but he's never in the apartment when you wake up. When you actually went around to asking him about it he said he had breakfast with a friend. This really shocked you.

Bro has friends?

You have the suspicion that he might even be dating someone but you decide you don't really care enough to dig deeper into the situation.

You sigh in frustration as you log into pesterchum.

**turntechGodhead (TG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB) at 7:15**

TG: Bro ate my cereal, which was the only edible thing in the apartment. How are mornings at casa de Egbert?

Now that you think about it, Bro probably didn´t even eat the cereal. If the "breakfast with a friend" thing is true, then he just got rid of it to fuck with you.

You decide to forget about Bro and got to that bakery that's a few streets away from here. You have more than enough time to go before school starts and you want to avoid meeting Rose by being early. You wont be able to avoid her though, you have almost every class with her.

You are distracted by the vibration of your phone.

EB: Dad's gone for work but he left me cake on the table (yeah, like I'm going to eat that!) I´m in the process of making myself a sandwich while ignoring the smell that reeks off the kitchen.

You smirk at the message, imagining his face of disgust at the baked sweet. You could really use some of that

TG: No fair man. Here I am, stuck in a world full of shitty swords and puppets while you're living it up in all the sugar.

You know that'll get John on a roll.

EB: Living it up?! LIVING IT UP?! I'm suffocating here, Dave! Do you have any idea what its like to have a cake shoved at your face every minute of every day for the past 16 years!? It makes you realize things, Dave. You loose the ignorance. Everyone else is enchanted by the sweetness and the taste but that´s all a trick. I know the truth, Dave. THE TRUE HORROR.

TG: Are you talking about the batterwitch again?

EB: THE TRUE HORROR, DAVE!

TG: John, just get out of the house, take a deep nice breath of sugar free air, and eat your sandwich.

He stops answering for a bit.

EB: I just got out. Thanks I was kind of loosing it for a sec.

TG: Now eat the sandwich

EB: Eating

TG: Munch munch

You smile as you walk towards the bakery. You cover your mouth with your hand.

Smiling? Who did that? Not you. No. Definitely not.

You are only a street away when you feel your phone vibrate again. At first you think its john but soon you see its not.

**tentacleTherapist (TT) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 7:31**

TT: Dave Strider, where are you?

TG: Somewhere over the rainbow

TT: Don't give me any of your bullshit. You have a lot of explaining to do. Why are you not in school yet?

TG: It's still 30 minutes before school starts, why in the world would I be in school

TT: Do you have some other place to be?

TG: If you need to know, I'm going to buy something to eat

Your phone vibrates again, this time from John. You couldn´t help a sigh of relief escape from your lips.

EB: Sandwich is gone and I´m ready to face the day! Did you get something to eat?

Before you can respond, Rose answered

TT: Are you sure you're not trying to avoid confrontation?

TG: The last time I heard, being hungry in the morning is something normal and trying to cease that hunger is the natural way of things.

TT: Fine, I can see this will get us nowhere but you can't escape me forever, Strider.

**tentacleTherapist (TT) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG) at 7:38**

You hardily stopped yourself from typing, "just watch me try".

You answered John,

TG: I´m on my way to a nearby store to get a sandwich

You decide not to mention it's a bakery, don't want to upset the little derp again.

EB: Yay! We're sandwich buddies!"

You actually laugh. Sandwich buddies? Only John would think of that. Now you feel kind of bad for lying. Maybe you'll get a sandwich if they have but you're almost sure that don't.

You finally make it to the bakery. You buy a ham and cheese croissant. You were going to but the chocolate one but this way it's almost a sandwich. Just in time cause John asked

EB: What´s yours of?

TB: Ham and cheese. Yours?

EB: Turkey and lettuce :D

TG: Wow, I didn´t know there was sugarless food in your house. I almost expected a nutella sandwich

EB: I actually love nutella but I really needed something salty.

You keep pestering John and eating your croissant as you make your way to your school. You can hear the bell ring about a block away. You're fine with being late, it will assure you a Rose-free entrance. You decide to take your time to get to class.

EB: Dude, I don't know about you, but I've got something called school that I need to attend too.

TG: No man, don´t leave me here to shrivel up and die

EB: Has anyone ever told you you're a real drama queen?

TG: I'm noooooooooot! Jooooooooohn pleeeeeeease

EB: hehe, look I cant use the phone during class but I don't enter till 8:30. My break's around 10:15. Can you hang on till then, tuff guy?

TG: I´ll try

You're unhappy to say the least. You were imagining spending the day texting Egbert and ignoring school and Rose. At least you've still got 10 more minutes of chatting time. You really don't want to face Rose, or your life really.

You're distracted by another message from John. You start to have an idle conversation as you go into your class. You don't pause at all when you enter. The teacher just said "Strider, late again." But mentioned it no further.

You couldn't help looking at Rose for a second. You swear you had eye contact (if that's even possible with your shades). Her face was perfectly calm, but her eyes shone with anger, her glare clearly saying, "you're not getting away from this".

You look away and take you usual seat. Thankfully the seating arrangement was actually chosen by the teacher so Rose couldn't sit next to you to bother you. The teacher put you in the second row. You cold tell he knew you were texting on your phone but he didn't care. He had long stopped caring about you. You haven't been paying attention in class and haven't really been doing the assignments. At first he tried to get you to concentrate. He would sometimes hold you after class and try to ask what was wrong. He later gave up, saying that your grades were your own. You're glad he did. You were sick of his attempts but it's not the best feeling having someone give up on you.

Too soon John says he needs to go and you are left staring at the clock again.

You say again because that is what you do every time you're in class. You used to draw pointlessly in your journal to entertain yourself but that lost interest very quickly. So lately all you do is stare at the clock. Its not even in a longing way for the time to pass, its in a more thoughtful way.

When you stare at it all you can think is " how can that clock be ticking so calmly while all my time is lost? So many things are happening in the world every single second but all you can hear is that light click of the clock."

So light and yet so loud. It is the only thing you hear.

But today you look at it in a different way. The first half of the class you looked at it with interest, wondering what John's school was like. Were the teachers just as boring? They must be. You're pretty sure it's a universal thing. You forgot to ask him what subject he had. Many different topics swirl around your head and you imagine John holding a book with some sort of tittle. Half of the time you imagine him being a total nerd and the other half you imagine him being as miserable as you are. You find yourself hoping for the first one.

The second half of the class you stare at it with anticipation. "The moment that sucker rings, I will be flying out of here like you have no idea. Not even Rose's sharp words can cut these wings cause I'm a man on a mission."

Speaking of Rose, you can practically feel her eyes burning the back of your head. You decide to ignore it, it really is the only thing you can do.

The bell rings.

You slide out of your seat and practically leap out the door. You must've startled

a few people. You are normally the last one to leave. Why hurry? It's not like there's anything you are looking forward to or anyone you want to talk to...

But not today.

Today there _is_ actually something you are looking foreword to.

Someone you want to talk to.

You can picture Rose's angered face, or maybe its just a disapproving look. She probably saw your little escapade coming, thinking you're doing it to avoid talking to her. You don't give a passing fuck right now.

You take out your phone.

TG: It´s 10:15, entertain me

You wait more that you've wanted

EB: dude, the bell rang almost 2 seconds before you texted. That's kind of creepy

TG: Well, I learned from the best. My Bro is the king of creepy.

EB: Because of those muppet thingies?

TG: Smuppets, and no, not just that. He has this demonic doll too.

EB: Demonic doll? Are you trying to give me nightmares?

TG: Well if it works on me, then it'll definitely work on you.

You keep chatting as you make your way to the cafeteria. You actually wanted to go someplace where Rose wouldn't be able to get to you, like the bathroom, but your feet moved automatically. Before you even realized, you were sitting in the table where you used to eat lunch with Rose and Kanaya (It´s one of Rose's "closing up" arguments. The fact that you've stopped hanging out with them).

You blink a couple of times when you actually notice.

TG: Dude… I somehow ended up in the cafeteria

EB: Somehow? I`m pretty sure you just walked there.

TG: No, seriously. I was walking and texting and now I'm sitting in the cafeteria table… fuck, I've gotta get out of here before

You don't get to finish the sentence. You click enter and close your phone as you see someone walking towards you with elegance and decision.

You want to escape but realize it would get you nowhere and it is best to just confront her now.

She took her time, then stopped before you.

"Dave strider. When you ran out of the classroom like that, I did not expect to find you at our old meeting place. Is it that you have finally tiered of running and are ready to face me?" You feel annoyance simply hearing her voice. You can also feel your phone vibrating in your hand. John must be worried, or at least confused.

"I ran because I wanted to get out of that boring class, and no, I haven't been going out of my way to avoid you. Sorry if I made you feel special."

Rose frowns "Oh please, can we skip the part where you pretend that nothing is happening and that everyone is an idiot except you. Lets be adults for ones and tell me why you bailed on me yesterday. No excuses, Strider. I'll know if you are lying. "

Your phone wont stop vibrating and you want nothing more but to tell Rose to back the fuck off and answer him.

"How about I was busy and its none of your business. "

"Busy with what?"

"None of your business"

"Dave."

"Rose"

Rose opened her mouth to speak when your phone started ringing.

You both froze. Rose stared at you in confusion. No one ever calls you except for her and bro, and bro never calls. Her face suddenly filled with understanding.

"You met someone."

Shit

"It's none of your business"

"Aren't you going to answer?"

Ugh, why did you give him your phone number? Just the pesterchumhandle was fine!

"It's probably Bro, why would I want to talk to him."

"Well, if it's bro, then its something important. He never calls."

She got you there. If you don't answer then it'll be obvious that its not bro.

"Fine"

You answer your phone as calmly as you can

"Sup"

"Dave what is going on? The last thing you said was "I need to get out of here before" and then nothing! You know what that sounds like? Like someone just murdered you! Then you stop answering so I decide to call you and for a second I seriously thought you were dead!"

You're chest tightens as you listen to this. Maybe it's the panic at Rose finding out about John, maybe it's the panic in john's voice, or maybe its just john's voice in general. You don't know. All you know is that for a second you just stay there, silent as Rose stares at you.

"Dave?" John says worriedly.

"Has anyone ever told you you're really paranoid?" You finally say. You'll have to do something quick, or Rose will find out.

John sighs in relief.

"I'll do that to you one day and we'll see who's paranoid."

You have to stop yourself from smirking and instead put an annoyed look on your face.

"Well it was nice to hear from you, Bro, but I'm kinda busy. School and shit you know?"

You want to wince at the annoyance in your voice, but it was for the show. You would have to explain to John later.

"Oh… sorry, I guess. I'll… leave you alone." You can hear the confusion and slight hurt in his voice and you're seriously about to break the façade and just apologize, but he hangs up. You tightly grip your phone and move it away from your face.

"See? It was just Bro."

Rose hesitates. Apparently her theory might've been incorrect but you can tell she doesn't fully believe you quite yet.

"What did he want?"

"Apparently he saw something in the news about some freak kidnapping kids so he called to see if I was still alive. I told him he was really paranoid, then hanged up. The end."

Rose frowned.

"Really?"

"Really"

Your heart is beating like crazy. Your phone isn't vibrating anymore. John thinks you don't want to talk to him. Shit, you need to get away from Rose.

"Well, if we are done with the interrogation, I need to go to the bathroom before the bell sentences us back to hell."

Rose nodded; you could tell she was still thinking about the whole ordeal.

"You still need to tell me what happened yesterday. This isn't over."

You hiss "Whatever"

You walk out of the cafeteria and, once out of sight, run to the bathroom. You can't let this little incident ruin your non-existent friendship with John. You finally make it inside. You see a younger boy washing his hands. He is the only person in the room.

"Get out." You say calmly but firmly. The kid scrams and you take out your phone and call John.

"Uh, hello?"

"Dude, John. Sorry about the other call. It wasn't me."

"It wasn't you? Do you have an evil twin now or what?"

He doesn't sound amused.

"No. That's not what I meant. Look, Rose was there. My cousin, you know. And I've been trying to avoid her for a while now. That's why I needed to get out of the cafeteria. But she found me so I stopped answering. Then when you called I couldn't let her know it was you.."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I…"

You pause. Why couldn't you?

Because you didn't want to get your hopes up.

A part of you still believes that something will ruin it.

Something could happen, something like _this_, and he would never talk to you again.

"John… I'm sorry ok? It's just… complicated."

"Why does it have to be?"

You don't know how to answer that.

"Look, if you don't want to tell her, its fine. I just… I just thought we were becoming friends…"

"We are!"

Gosh you sound so lame. Every word that comes out of your mouth just makes things worse and worse.

"It's fine, Dave. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I just thought it was strange for you to insist so much in talking to me and then suddenly telling me that you were busy like I was annoying you."

"No! I told Rose it was Bro so I had to act like I was talking to him. I'm sorry"

You have never apologized so much in your life. You have no idea why you feel the **need** to have John's forgiveness. So what if he doesn't want to be your friend anymore? For some reason, that thought hurt.

John doesn't speak. The next thing you hear is his school bell ringing. After it rings John answers

"I have to go."

You feel like someone hit you in the chest.

Is this it?

Are you going to loose what could have been a good friend because you were afraid of your cousin? What are you even afraid of? Her criticism?

You just realized that you actually don't care what she thinks.

"John, please…"

"Dave. Chill. It's ok."

You're still afraid.

"Really?"

"Really."

You don't want the conversation to end like that.

"I'll tell Rose. Can you call me at lunch?"

"Dave, you don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

"But I do! I was going to tell her! Just not yet! I wanted to be able to talk to you without Rose asking questions that I wouldn't be able answer because I just met you yesterday!"

Silence. You have no idea if you said the right thing or not.

"Gosh… you're right. I'm so sorry Dave! I'm such an idiot. I don't even know why I got so upset! I'm really sorry!"

A relieved sigh escapes from your lips.

"You don't have to tell her, Dave! Really!"

"No, I will. I've made up my mind and once a strider has a goal nothing will stop him from reaching it."

"'So if your goal was world domination…"

"The world would be mine in less time than you can say "Strider swag" "

John laughed and you let yourself smile.

You hear his bell ring and almost immediately yours does too.

"Oh shit, I'm late! I'll call you at lunch!"

You nod even if he can't see you

"Deal."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**In the next one: Rose will learn about John, and Dave will go to John's house for the first time! **


	5. Change

**I have not abandoned this story. I literally have it all planned, I just havent gotten myself to write it out. **

**As always, I don't own Homestuck or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you don't know how to do this.

You have decided to tell Rose about John but… you really don't know how.

After you hanged up with John, you went to your next class. The seating is free here. You have this class with both Rose and Kanaya. As you enter the room you see that Rose has already saved you a spot by putting her backpack on the desk infront of her. Not from the goodness of her heart, but to keep you from escaping. Kanaya is sitting in the desk behind Rose. You make your way to the desk as Rose moves her backpack away.

"Congratulations, you are actually in time for class today." You decide to ignore her.

"Sup, Kanaya."

"Strider."

You and Kanaya are pretty chill with each other. You aren't really friends at all but there is this calm that fills you when you speak with her, like she's the only person in the world that wont start yelling at you.

You sit down and sigh. This day has been emotionally exhausting, not even in an ironic way. The worst part is that it's not over yet. You still have to come up with some way to tell Rose about John, but how to start?

Hey, Rose? Remember that conversation with Bro back at the cafeteria? Well it wasn't Bro. It was this guy I meet yesterday. Oh, did I also mention he's the guy I ditched you for? Yep, he's a total stranger and I'd rather talk with him than with you!

Ugh, this won't go well. You lay your head on your desk and consider taking a nap but you are startled by the vibration of your phone.

John?

You take out your phone from your pocket and see that, in fact, it is John.

**ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG)**

EB: Hey, I already did the assignment so I've got free period. Wanna chat?

You smile lightly. Whatever happens with Rose will be worth it.

TG: Yeah man, my brain was just about to fry here

For half the period you're contently chatting with John. Somehow you ended up talking about Halloween (you have no idea how that happened, considering it's February) and John got the brilliant idea of dressing up as little Cal. You texted your response when suddenly you hear a voice behind you.

"Who is John?"

You did not choke on your own saliva the moment your brain registered the question. No sir, you did not start coughing in slight panic neither did you drop your phone and have the entire class stare at you for a second. No, cause that would've been so very uncool.

Rose patiently waits for you to pick up your phone and turn to face her.

"What?"

"The text. It said "John, if you do that I will murder you in your sleep", who is John?"

You stare at her for a second.

"You were reading my texts? Over my shoulder? That's fucking creepy."

"Don't change the subject."

Well, so much for how to tell Rose. You absentmindedly feel your phone vibrating and you remember the cafeteria scene that had happened perhaps 30 minutes ago. You weren't going to mess up this time.

"He's… a friend"

Out of the corner of your eye you can see Kanaya. She hadn't seemed interested in your conversation but at the word "friend" you saw one of her eyebrows rise.

Rose made no expression, she just nodded. "Go ahead."

You make no expression either. You've decided you don't really care how this ends.

"I met him yesterday. Yes, that is why I ditched you and yes, he was who called me in the cafeteria. "

Rose seemed kind of surprised that you were so direct, but in a second her face returned to it's usual neutral expression. "I see."

She had been crossing her arms. She let them fall and gave you a small smile that took you by surprise. "You should answer him. This isn't over yet, but you can tell me more in lunch… I might even want to talk to him."

You mentally groan. This was exactly what you wanted to avoid, but you've got to admit that it went as well as it could've. You answer John, who was still making jokes, and tell him what had happened.

You honestly have no idea of what will happen now.

* * *

In lunch you were forced to tell Rose every detail of your meeting with John. She seemed very interested, which bothered you. After a few questions she made you ask John if she could talk to him. You tried to convince John to say no but he accepted. He called and you passed the phone to Rose. To your outrage, the moment you gave her the phone, she ran off with it. You were about to go after her when you felt Kanaya's hand on your shoulder. With a shake of her head you understood that it was pointless so you sat back down and laid your head on the cafeteria table.

It was until your next class that Rose gave you you're phone back. She told you that John was a pretty decent guy. Later you found out they had exchanged pesterchums and phone numbers and that worried you. You felt like they were making some sort of alliance against you.

And during the next week and a half that's how it felt. John decided that is was wrong for the two of you to chat during school time so he got Rose to get him your schedule to know when to answer you and when to ignore you. At first you got really mad at Rose but realized it would be no good. Apparently Rose had told John all about the problems you've had in school. Every day after school Rose would go to your house and help you with school work. She would call John and put him on loudspeaker. You found out you were more likely to actually work when John was there. Well, not _there, _but present.

It would go kind of like this:

"Man don't make me do this. When in my life will I use physics? You know when? Never, that's when."

"You still need to do it to pass the school year."

"It still sucks."

"_Come on drama queen, you can do it. Or has the great Dave Strider finally found his weakness?"_

"Dave Strider has no weakness."

"Pft"

"Shut up."

"_No, I think you do! If someone starts screaming out scientific formulas your ears will start bleeding and you will be defenseless! If this information was to fall in enemy hands…"_

"Egbert…"

"Boys please, we must focus."

"_Yes Dave, we must focus."_

"She said "boys" "

"_She meant you."_

"No she di…"

"BOYS!"

Then you would actually focus. You were annoyed at first but in a few days you started understanding what the teacher was saying and you found yourself actually listening. Not because you were interested but because John was spending a lot of time trying to help you and you weren't going to let him down.

Oh, you also went to look for John's friend, Jade. You found out you had a few classes with her. You spoke with Rose and got her to go along with you to introduced yourselves. You were both surprised by the fact that John had already told her about both of you. Soon she was hanging out in the cafeteria table with Kanaya, Rose, and you. Jade had another friend called Feferi but she spent lunch time with her boyfriends, Sollux. You never actually talked to her.

Anyway, your days kind of went like this: You wake up, chat with John until you go to school were he had the strict policy of no chat. Then you would actually listen in class and had Rose forcing you to take notes and Jade trying to cheer you up. At lunch you could chat with John again and chat with everyone else too. Then school some more, then after school studies. Jade actually joined in a couple times but her grandpa wouldn't let her go daily. You actually started enjoying these study things. The days there wasn't a new topic you could just mess around and be unproductive. The only thing you wish was that John could actually **be** there. There were these video games you were dying to try out with someone who wasn't Bro (and honestly Rose is not the video game type and Jade doesn't really take them seriously). It wasn't until one day that you were talking on the phone with him at night that the topic was kind of reached.

"Daaaaaaaave! I don't know what's wrong with my dad! He baked 5 cakes today! You would think that isn't much but he had already baked 3 yesterday! And there were **4** left from last week! You know how many cakes that is in total? **12. 12** CAKES! THERE ARE **12** CAKES IN MY LIVING ROOM, DAVE. NOT EVEN IN THE KITCHEN, **THE LIVING ROOM**! I think I'm going to flip out, Dave! I mean, **FLIP** _OUT_!"

You thought he was doing a pretty good job already.

"Dude, just relax. If it's really that bad I could go over there and take some home."

There was a pause

"You'd do that for me? **OH DAVE YOU'RE THE BEST! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!**"

You actually had to pull the phone away from your ear for a second. You chuckled. "No problem, man. I'll bring these rad new videogames I got." You both decide it's best to get rid of the cakes as soon as possible so you set the day for tomorrow afterschool. You're actually pretty excited to see Egbert's house… and yeah ok, Egbert himself. You haven't seen him since the day you both met.

It was only after the phone call that you remembered that your car wasn't working right now. Bro uses it mostly in the morning, you are ok with walking to school but use it to go everywhere else. Bro works at home so it is normally free when you need it but he told you 2 days ago that the engine wouldn't start.

You groan at the thought of walking to John's house. It is actually not very near at all. You try to think of a solution. Who do you know that has a car? Rose, but…

You sigh in frustration and throw yourself on your bed. The truth is you don't want Rose to go to John's house. You haven't seen him in a long time (well, almost 2 weeks) and you really just want it to be the two of you… wow, that sounds lame.

You try to think of other options when you suddenly remember that Rose is going to a ballet show that day. You quickly have a plan that John, being the pranking master, would be proud of. You will invite Rose to John's house and when she tells you that she is busy you will convince her to just go and say hi. You know she will actually be eager to meet him but that she wont stay long. It assures you a ride and alone time with Egbert. It's perfect, you just hope it works.

* * *

The next day, during school, you ask Rose.

"Hey Rose! Got any plans for today?"

Rose looks up from the book she is reading,

"Well yes actually. I'm going to a Ballet performance. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well that's cool for you I guess. It's just that Egbert invited us to his house today afterschool."

Something in her face changed. She actually closed her book.

"Really?"

"Yeah I've got his address and everything. I was supposed to tell you yesterday but I forgot. Which actually sucks cause I was hopping you would give me a ride."

Rose bit her lip. For a second you wondered if she was actually considering not going to her ballet thing. You decide to act. "Your ballet thing isn't right after school is it? You could just drop in for a while then go to your thing and I'll go home in a taxi…" you froze. You've **GOT** to be _kidding_. You forgot of the existence of Taxi's until this very moment. You could have avoided all this. You are a fucking idiot.

Rose seems not to notice. After some thought she says,

"I'm going to the ballet with Kanaya. I've got to pick her up, but… I could just drop you off and say hi. I think that can work. What's the address?"

You give her the piece of paper you had written it on. She nods.

"It's actually not that far from her house. Yes, I think I can do that."

You decide not to beat yourself up over your stupidity and just appreciate the fact that your plan worked.

* * *

On the way to John's house you just can't sit still. You were hoping Rose wouldn't notice the way you were tapping your foot almost violently and at a great speed. At least she probably didn't notice how tightly you were holding on to your backpack straps.

"Calm down, Dave."

Well, fuck.

"What do you mean calm down? I'm chill as ice. Cool as a cucumber. As fresh as the dickens…"

"Your fingers are turning purple."

Fuck Rose and her observation skills. Fuck your inability to remember the existence of public transportation. Fuck Bro for breaking your fucking car. Fuck everything.

"Maybe this is a mistake." You murmur. Half of you is telling you that you are an idiot and that seeing Egbert is something you desperately want, while the other half is telling you that you are an idiot and what are you doing run run run…

So, to sum it up, you're an idiot.

You slam your head against your backpack, which is lying on your lap. You hear the various videogames bounce inside.

"I can turn back now if you want."

"No!" Your head rises in panic. That's when you notice the smirk on Rose's face and you start cursing the world again.

"Pull yourself together, Strider. We're here."

Panic rises once again. You look out the window and see a street full of identical houses. You recognize John's because, as he had told you before, the pogo ride he used when he was little was there. You won't accept that you are nervous. Nope. Nerves have nothing to do with the numbness in your legs or the mess inside your stomach. You're probably just coming down with something.

"So, are we getting out?" Rose says expectantly. You can't even manage any sort of comeback.

You really don't think you will be getting out of this car any time soon.

Suddenly the door to the house opens and a black haired boy with square glasses and a beaming face with a bucktooth smile jumps out.

And it suddenly feels like a weight has been lifted off your chest. You find yourself opening the car door and stepping out to meet him.

"Dave!" John calls out.

You have heard his voice many times before. Only on one occasion in person, but many times on the phone. It should not have affected you the way it did. It should not have made a smile appear on your face.

"Hey there, Egbert. Ready to get rid of all your sugary nightmares?"

If the sun had a face, it would be John's the moment he heard your words.

"Thank you both so much for doing this! Hi Rose!" John quickly makes his way to her and gives her a tight hug. She doesn't seem surprised and she hugs back with a smile.

"It's great to finally meet you John. "

"Yeah it is! I had been wondering what you looked like. I guessed you were blond because you are Dave's cousin and all and Jade told me you had short hair so my mental picture was pretty close!" John smiled and made his way towards his house. "Alright! Now follow me! I have been waiting for over an hour for you guys to get here. I'm desperate to get those things out of the house!"

"You sound like you only want me so I can get rid of the baked evils. Now I feel used." You fake hurt tone.

John laughs. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure I'll find more uses for you." The two of you walk side by side into the house.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you can't remember the last time you have seen your cousin this happy. It was incredible. You smile as you see them joke with each other.

As you step into the house you decide not to stay for too long. Dave would be more comfortable without you there. For a second you picture yourself spying outside the house window and taking notes of your observations. That would freak Dave out. You give a small chuckle before you make your way to the other two.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter:**

**John and Dave play some videogames and time goes fast.**


End file.
